


Cold

by bunnysworld



Series: Cold [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heating is down and Arthur gets a visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I think, tambear betaed this one. Not sure. If you find any mistakes, they're totally mine, but feel free to keep them :)

Arthur pulled his duvet tighter around his shoulders and sleepily made a mental note to call the landlady in the morning. The heating breaking down in the middle of winter _and_ on the weekend just wasn’t fun. But it was still too cosy in his warm bed to get up and put on more than his usual boxers. 

He was just about to fall asleep again, when he heard his door open.

“Arthur?” Whispered.

Making a non-committing noise, Arthur shifted.

“Arthur? Are you awake?” The whisper got louder.

Not really. Say what you want or leave me alone, Arthur’s tired mind thought, but he only made another noise that resembled a grunt. 

“Arthur, I’m cold.”

Instead of answering, Arthur just lifted the corner of his duvet.

In no time, Merlin was under the cover, his back to Arthur, shoving his ice cold feet against his naked shins. Talk about waking up in no time.

Arthur reached around and pulled Merlin against him, entwining their fingers, so he could warm Merlin’s cold hand. He tugged the blankets up over their shoulders and nuzzled into Merlin’s neck. 

“Better?”

Merlin made a happy little noise and snuggled close. 

“Then sleep.”


End file.
